Déjà vu
by SwedishFish11
Summary: Set as a possible next step after Season 2 ep. 10. Chloe and Lucifer are in Vegas, with no memories. Trapped by unknown forces, will they drive each other crazy or find a deeper connection? **UPDATE: I tried to keep this rated T but it is clear to me it is going to be Mature. Rated for smut.**
1. Chapter 1

The detective woke up first of course. Her police internal clock never let her sleep in, and having Trixie made sure of that. And yet, she had slept in. It was obvious by how obnoxiously bright the sun hitting her heavy eyelids was. Chloe could tell something was off. That suspicion was only confirmed when she opened her eyes. She was naked.

In fairness, almost naked. She had terribly delicate silk shorts on, fringed in lace and in baby-freaking-blue for God's sake. Even worse, the legs sticking out of the plush white comforter next to her were long, well- toned, and had a dusting of dark hair. Chloe Decker moved faster than she had ever moved in her life when she rolled out of that bed. Ducking to miss the nightstand, she hit the floor and sprung up looking for her gun. There was nothing in her line of sight that was even remotely familiar. Clothes were strewn on the floor of the nicest penthouse he had ever seen, except perhaps Lucifer's.

Speak of the Devil, the massive ball of blankets shifted and the face it revealed belonged to none other than her soon-to-be ex-partner. "What the hell Lucifer?" She yelled as she paced the massive room looking for her purse. Chloe slammed closet doors and drawers despite the pounding migraine that signaled one of her rare hangovers. The lump in the bed groaned loudly before propping himself up on one elbow and running his other hand through a tragic case of bed head.

"Detective, why in Father's name are you in my apartment making so much noise, and topless I may add." Lucifer grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Chloe had forgotten that she was nude from the waist up and crossed an arm over her chest while she continued her panicked search. "Actually; where have you taken me? Have you taken advantage of me?" Lucifer added with a wry grin. The room he had woken up to was foreign to him as well, but seemed suitable to his general style.

"I don't know what you did," Chloe retorted. "But you have really screwed up this time."

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold up my lovely lady in blue, but I promise you I have no idea what you're talking about." He rolled to the edge of the enormous bed and stood up, noting that the Armani boxer briefs he was wearing were not his usual choice of sleepwear. "Oh ho hoo, did you dress me kitten?" He laughingly said aloud as he took in his odd appearance in this strange hotel room.

"This isn't in any way funny." Chloe had concluded that neither her purse, or more importantly her phone, were anywhere to be found. "Where are we? How did we get here? I don't remember anything after dinner…"

They had been eating their make-up meal in Lucifer's apartment after what had been one of the longest weeks of her life. The rollercoaster of emotions that she had experienced would drive anyone to drink, but she only remembered having one glass.

"I think I've figured out where we are," Lucifer said hesitantly as he peered through the pulled back curtain.

"And where is that, Lucifer?" Chloe began to walk towards the window closest to her.

"We are in Vegas, Chloe." Was his cautious reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I've figured out where we are," Lucifer said hesitantly as he peered through the pulled back curtain.

"And where is that, Lucifer?" Chloe began to walk towards the window closest to her.

"We are in Vegas, Chloe." Was his cautious reply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We can't be in Vegas," Chloe said as her voice cracked. "It doesn't make any sense. The last thing I remember…." She trailed off as last night came into focus a little. She had been so exhausted from the trial and just wanted to have a nice evening. The food, the fire, and that look in his eyes as he had tried to thank her for her testimony. She had leaned in, to kiss him, she realized with a start. But someone had come up the elevator and… that was it. That was all she could remember. She was standing, still holding one arm over her bare chest, staring out of a penthouse over what was unarguably the Vegas Strip.

Lucifer was watching her process. She pursed her lips when she was thinking hard. She stood in the mid-morning sun, looking like the closest thing to an angel he had seen in centuries. Carefully, he started to walk from his window to her. She looked terrified, truly scared for the first time in a long time. He inched closer and held out his hands in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. Sensing him out of the corner of her eye, Chloe whipped toward the incredible half naked man that was approaching her as if she were a wounded animal.

"This isn't funny Lucifer." She said with the same sternness that she used when Trixie was really in trouble.

"I assure you, this delicious escape was not one of my making." He replied with what sounded like a hint of disdain. "I don't need Vegas to have my fun, it's all a bit tawdry for my tastes."

Despite the stress, she almost laughed. The ridiculous thing was, Vegas really didn't seem his style. In fact, his pride seemed to be hurt by her insinuation.

"All right then, how did we get here? What are we doing here? And why are we dressed like this?" She asked, searching for some kind of top to cover herself. She was rewarded only with a lacy matching tank top to her shorts hanging neatly in the closet. Turning her back to his watchful gaze, she slipped it on and faced him fully. Chloe Decker was by no means a happy camper, but at least she was dressed. Time to take on the next problem.

"One quandary at a time, I'm afraid." Lucifer said. He took her cue and walked over to the walk-in closet to put on something. He would wear cotton (Father forbid) if it made her feel more comfortable. A three-piece suit and another outfit of slacks and well-tailored button down made him audibly sigh with relief.

When he emerged from the closet, looking rather dashing if he did say so himself, the door to the penthouse suite was open and the Detective was doing some strange, frantic dance between the elevators.

The look Chloe gave Lucifer as he stood in the suite doorway half resembled fear and half resembled fire, that compulsion to solves puzzles that made her such a remarkable police officer. 'Hell, a remarkable woman' he thought to himself.

"The elevators aren't working, and the door to the stairway is locked. How is that even possible? This is against fire code!" Chloe chose to ignore the smile that lit up his face at the mention of fire safety. It was just how her brain worked.

Thinking only of Trixie, she pushed passed Lucifer to search the penthouse for a landline. He followed her and shut the door. After minimal searching, she realized that the thin black bar attached to wall next to the bed was indeed a phone, if not the weirdest new-age design she'd ever seen.

She picked the sleek black receiver from its holster and hit 0 for the front desk. It rang exactly once.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking only of Trixie, she pushed passed Lucifer to search the penthouse for a landline. He followed her and shut the door. After minimal searching, she realized that the thin black bar attached to wall next to the bed was indeed a phone, if not the weirdest new age design she'd ever seen.

She picked the sleek black receiver from its holster and hit 0 for the front desk. It rang exactly once.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good morning madam, I'm sure you have quite a few questions but I assure you there is a very pleasant explanation." Said a strange voice on the other end.

Chloe was so surprised that she was speechless.

"A tray has been left outside of your door with your messages and your breakfast. Your friend left a note as well that he insisted would clarify the situation."

"But what ab…" She began to protest.

"Please, madam I assure you that if the note does not clarify things that you may call me back immediately. Our crème fraiche is the best in the western hemisphere and I am quite sure that your crepes will be much better warm." The concierge reassured her. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Um, ok. Thanks." Chloe said as she hung up the phone.

Lucifer had been standing near her, and had been uncharacteristically patient. Chloe opened her mouth to try to explain, but shook her head and walked back to the front door. Sure enough, there was wheeled cart sitting outside. How had they done that? She strained slightly to push the cart inside as it seemed to be loaded on all three shelves with things they would need. At the sight of her pushing the heavy cart through the door, Lucifer had faux-fainted onto the sofa and was looking at her like he was enjoying this.

"Ohhh, are you going to feed me? I can call down and ask the desk for more whipped cream." He offered.

"Not helpful," Chloe said tersely. The cart had a pot of coffee that smelled divine, three large covered dishes, a bottle of champagne on ice, and a carafe of orange juice. Propped up by two blue velvet boxes were a stack of envelopes. The pristine white cards were labelled and she opened the one labelled 'Mom' first.

Lucifer got up and walked to her side, attempting to read over her shoulder.

 _I'm proud of you. Taking a few days off is the smart thing to do. Relax and enjoy yourself. Trixie and I are going to the zoo and we'll see you Tuesday. Take care of Lucifer. Love, Mom_

"A vacation, what a splendid idea Detective." Lucifer said. "Mama Decker has everything under control."

"You aren't taking this seriously Lucifer. We still don't know how we got here…" Chloe picked up the second letter marked Dan and ripped it open.

 _I don't know why you chose Vegas but take all the time you need._

Still reading over her shoulder, Lucifer snorted. "I see Detective Douche is a veritable wordsmith as usual."

Chloe shot him a dark look. He was so close to her, and it did not feel new or strange. That was an odd twist she would think about after she had figured everything else out.

"Why I chose Vegas? I would never pick this as a place to go, especially on vacation. I haven't used a vacation day in years." Chloe set down the second letter and picked up the last envelope. It was much thicker than the other and as she removed the contents she couldn't help but notice the pictures first.

Lucifer reached around her and grabbed a few photos from the small pile she was staring at dumbfounded. The pictures were of Lucifer and Chloe. She was wearing a tea length white dress that should have been plain, but on her frame, was positively stunning. He was in a tuxedo with the bow tie hanging loose around his neck. They were holding hands. There was one of them eating cake. In every picture, they were smiling. Each photograph had a small insignia stamped on the right corner that read 'Vegas Wedding Chapel.'

"What in the bloody hell is this nonsense?" Lucifer said in a tone much louder and noticeably more irate than his previous teasing.

Chloe unfolded the piece of paper that had been wrapping the pictures.

The official insignia made the stomach drop. "Marriage Certificate' written boldly across the top didn't help. The final nail in the coffin was her signature. Hers, it didn't look faked, even upon closer inspection. Her nose was an inch from the page when it was ripped from her hands.

"Absolutely not. What are they up to now?" Lucifer exclaimed. "This has to be a trick, or a trap." He was pacing the floor wildly, muttering to himself.

All thoughts of his involvement flew out the window. As confused as Chloe was, this display was too honest to be faked. "Lucifer, it appears that we got married. I don't know how but…"

He cut her off before she could finish. "A VEGAS wedding. Seriously Detective? You must know that I am not the marrying type. Monogamy? Ugh, a horrible idea that my Father should have left unmentioned. But. BUT. If I did decide to shackle myself to one mortal body for the rest of their miserable life, I would NEVER do it in some ramshackle chapel under fluorescent lighting. I bet there was carpet at the Alter!" Lucifer shuddered. The whole idea repulsed him, but this was unacceptable. And it was so unbelievable that he immediately began to think which of his demented family members would gain from torturing him thusly.

Chloe was amused by his indignation but distracted by a much bigger issue. On her ring finger sat the most perfect diamond she had ever seen. It wasn't too big, or gaudy, just a beautiful cut, set in white gold. "Um, Lucifer…" she said softly.

He turned from his rant to see her outstretched hand. Her ring was acceptable at least. Wait. He took a glance at his own hand and discovered a white gold band nested comfortably on his finger.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Lucifer…" she said softly.

He turned from his rant to see her outstretched hand. Her ring was acceptable at least. Wait. He took a glance at his own hand and discovered a white gold band nested comfortably on his finger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Someone is going to pay for this." He wasn't sure if his eyes glowed amber with that statement but in his heart, he knew that the punishment for this farce would be excruciating.

 _"_ There is one more card," Chloe said to her fuming, pacing partner.

 _Since I could not talk you out of that quickie wedding, I wish to at least give you both a proper honeymoon. The staff has been instructed to give you anything you desire, but you should savor this time alone. Therefore; you will not be permitted to leave the premises until Monday morning. Get to know each other. Decide if this could work. If not, get an annulment first thing Monday. Since you were both drunk when you got married, it should be easy to dissolve. Unless, you find that your time together makes good memories. Take care of each other and enjoy._

 _-Z_

Chloe needed a moment to process. It felt like her brain was going to explode, and not just from her hangover. She wordlessly passed Lucifer the final letter. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she wandered through the bedroom and out onto the balcony which was probably bigger than her entire apartment. She laid down on one of the many lounge chairs, sipped her coffee, and stared out into the warm Nevada morning.

Lucifer read the note three times. It still didn't make sense, but at least there was a time limit. He had had absolutely no contribution in this ludicrous charade. In fact, when it came to Chloe he was so conflicted about what she wanted, and what he wanted with her, that this would probably push her away rather than give him answers.

Who was Z? Penelope Decker might have movie industry connections with enough resources to pull this off, but it seemed more likely that someone in his circle was trying to help. Sadly, this was assuredly not helping. And they had been making such progress. The last thing he remembered was leaning in to finally taste those insanely pouty lips of hers. The elevator had opened, and the rest was a haze.

In fact, haze was putting it mildly. Lucifer Morningstar did not get 'wasted.' How could he have been drunk and do these things? Someone must have ordered a jet to bring them here. Nothing was adding up. It was like seeing things through a blurry lens. Did he remember standing across from Chloe, holding her hands? Did he remember a kiss? It seemed childish but he couldn't buy the idea that he had forgotten kissing Chloe Decker. Picking the pictures back up, he flipped through them quickly. There were plenty depicting them at the altar. There was one of them leaning in, but it seemed he had opted for a chaste kiss on the cheek for their bloody 'I do's.' Unconscionable. Simply horrifying. He placed the pictures back on the tray. Grabbing a cup of coffee for himself, he picked up the silver coffee pot and carried it with him as a peace offering.

Maybe her brain had short circuited. Chloe had been so angry that she had seen red when she had first woken up. But she was tired of being angry. She was exhausted, emotionally, and physically, from the week's proceedings. Sitting in the warm sun, Chloe let herself have this moment. When a shadow fell over her lounging spot, she opened her eyes to see a very out of sorts Lucifer.

"I apologize Detective, I don't know how you got wrapped up in this but I assure you that the party responsible will pay."

"Sit down Lucifer," she said gesturing to the lounge chair next to her. He poured more coffee into the cup on the stand beside her, set down the pitcher, and sat at attention.

"Calm down," Chloe said. "I don't get it, and I refuse to believe that I got drunk and eloped with you to Vegas. But, I'm tired of having to figure everything out. I do need a day off. Let me check on my daughter and then we'll figure out what to do."

Lucifer watched the gorgeous creature next time him handle this situation with more grace than he, with all his celestial wisdom, could muster. He decided to let her determine how to handle things. If she needed it, he would throw himself off the balcony. He could pick himself off the sidewalk, and get help, or preferably vengeance. It appeared that she didn't blame him or desire violent retribution so perhaps it would be best to act normal. And normal for Lucifer could be delightfully wicked in this scenario.

"Why detective, did my charm overpower you so much at dinner that you just had to make it permanent? I seem to have neglected husbandly duties last night; I could correct that injustice…"

Chloe didn't bother to even open her eyes to laugh in his face. "Not happening buddy, I don't care what that paper says or those pictures show, we are not married. And there will be no consummation of this fake wedding." Her voice was strong but there was a hint of humor.

"Very well, but what's is the point of marriage if not for the wedding night my dear?" Lucifer laid back on his lounger and let the sun beat down on him. This was rather relaxing.

Chloe let that question go unanswered. She needed to really check on Trixie; a note could be faked. She finished her coffee and climbed out of the comfortable chair. Realizing that despite the nice weather, she should probably put something less revealing on, she wandered back to the closet. This time when she passed the clothes strewn on the floor she recognized them as the dress and suit from the pictures. For the briefest second, Chloe worried about what other activities from the evening prior she had forgotten. It had been so long that undoubtedly, she would be a little sore if she had finally had sex again. 'You wouldn't forget a night with him, no matter what,' said an unprompted voice in her head.

Shaking her head to clear it, she found the drawers of the walk-in closet had everything that she needed. Her typical casual clothes, jeans, and a comfy t-shirt, were offset by the most elaborate and unpractical underwear she had even seen. Whoever was responsible for this charade was not subtle. Finally deciding that her underwear would never be seen, Chloe dressed quickly and went out to the phone.

Lucifer had returned inside and was setting the table with a feast from the silver platters. Whatever was on those plates smelled divine, and Chloe's stomach grumbling loudly in response. She dialed the concierge and was greeted by the voice almost instantly.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Morningstar."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning, Mrs. Morningstar."

"Huh, yes, whatever. I need to speak with my daughter," Was her only reply to the asinine greeting.

"Your friend mentioned that might be a concern, I will have them video call you on your television in a matter of minutes."

She hung up the phone and swiped the plate Lucifer had made up for her from the beautiful spread on the table before sitting on the couch in front of the screen, expectantly.

Even lukewarm, the food was divine. She devoured the crepes and munched on her bacon in silence. Not two minutes later, a blue phone icon appeared on the display and she lunged for the remote to answer it.

"Hello Chloe, the nice concierge said that you needed to talk but we are heading out the door soon. Is everything ok?" Penelope Decker's face on the screen was normal, if not distracted. She seemed to be backing Trixie's backpack. Trixie ran in front of the laptop screen with a look of sheer joy.

"Grandma's taking us to see the cheetahs! They are the fastest animal in the world mama!" Trixie animatedly exclaimed while her grandmother tried to get her waving arms into her jacket.

"You are ok, baby? Who is us?" Chloe asked, the relief coursing through her at the sight of her daughter unharmed.

"Maze is going to come with us!" Trixie squealed, pulling the hand of Chloe's roommate to bring her into the screen's focus.

"I find the caged animals to be great inspiration for ways to create misery." Maze said in a flat tone through the monitor. "Enjoy your spa weekend."

Penelope Decker stepped back into view, this time holding Trixie's sneakers and shooting Maze a look of both fear and disgust. "Yes, your roommate decided to join us, but stop worrying about us! Lucifer is such a gentleman for whisking you away for a little R&R after the week we had."

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but and arm snaked around her shoulders and Lucifer's big mouth was right by her ear with a ready reply.

"Don't fret about a thing Mama Decker. The Detective is in very capable hands." Lucifer said with his trademark smirk.

"Oh Lucifer, behave," was Penelope's giggled retort. Meanwhile Chloe could clearly make out Maze's exaggerated fake gagging in the background. "Now we really should go sweetheart, or we are going to miss the elephant feeding."

With many hurried waves and goodbyes, Chloe waited until her family had cut the feed on the other end before sighing deeply and settling into the couch. She had been careful to hide her left hand during the conversation, but no one had mentioned a wedding. It occurred to her that she could simple take the ring off, but something primal in her dismissed the idea immediately. Her mother lived and breathed drama so if Penelope Decker had any inkling that her daughter had eloped, especially with Lucifer, she never would have gotten off the phone that succinctly.

Lucifer was having a similar epiphany. Maze would never have missed the opportunity for a biting insult about his predicament if she had known. That narrowed the list of suspects minimally.

Lucifer came around and sat next to her with observant eyes and hands clasped in his lap. He broached the topic carefully. "It appears our secret engagement is a secret still to everyone else."

"And you are going to keep it that way!" Chloe hissed with vehemence. "I already have it all planned out. We'll take these two days to try to figure out who got us into this mess. As soon as we are released on Monday, you and I are going straight to the courthouse. This marriage was so illegal I should put people in handcuffs."

"Now now, don't you go getting me all worked up." Lucifer used the opening in the conversation to get some answers of a different variety. "Plus, aren't you and the mystifying Detective Douche still married?"

The sting was too recently for Chloe to hide her reaction. "Dan and I had a very amicable agreement finalized two weeks ago," She admitted in barely more than a whisper, but the undercurrent of bitterness was more than obvious.

For once, he didn't have a single retort. How could he make a joke out of what was so clearly causing her pain? Considering everything else on her plate recently, that confession made him want to hit Chloe's ex even more than usual. If he was truly honest with himself, there was also a brief, selfish elation at the idea that their marriage may at least have legitimacy.

Chloe pushed on to change the focus back to the main problem. "Our mysterious Z even said that we were too drunk. If I flash my badge that should be enough to get our annulment fast tracked. We can be single by Monday afternoon. Then we will go home and never, and I mean never, speak of this weekend again."

Not one to get in the way of his favorite sleuth when she was on a roll, he obediently nodded while trying to look like the quintessence of virtue. Chloe could still tell that he was endeavoring to hide a grin but failing. In fact, the shark-like expression sneaking out behind perfect lips promised trouble.

Lucifer leaned in, making them both recall the final memorable moments of the previous night. "Then it is settled. Since this weekend never happened, what would you like to do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer leaned in, making them both recall the final memorable moments of the previous night. "Then it is settled. Since this weekend never happened, what would you like to do now?"

"I need a shower," was Chloe's response.

"Splendid idea Detective," Lucifer said, standing up almost in unison with her. He started to unbutton his shirt, but she hurriedly pushed his hands away.

"No funny business, I mean it. Just because we are trapped in this hotel room together does not mean anything mister." She shook her head and walked back to the breakfast cart. On the second shelf were an array of shower supplies including her usual brand of shampoo and conditioner. She gathered those, with a few other bottles and a brush and walked to the bathroom door. Chloe placed her shower supplies on the massive counter and turned to shut the door right in the pleading face of one Lucifer Morningstar. She knew he was teasing, just testing her boundaries, but she had a satisfied smile when the lock clicked noisily enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

The hot water soothed her muscles and her pounding headache. Never one for drawn out showers, Chloe quickly rinsed her hair. Toweling off, she noticed a new toothbrush and toothpaste, her brand of course, sitting next to a blue and white toothbrush on the counter. They were all in new packaging and she brushed her teeth and hair slowly, finally feeling human again. Putting her clothes from earlier back on, she had decided against the bobby pins and elastic bands at her disposal and left her hair down. No maintenance, she was going to just be as laid back as possible.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom, refreshed, to find Lucifer picking up the breakfast dishes. The sight was so bizarre that she giggled to herself.

Lucifer looked up from his task at hand to see the Detective bright eyed and laughing at him. "Laugh all you like, but even I am not above cleaning. It is increasing preferable than living in squalor, waiting for someone who may or may not be coming to pick this up." He gathered the dishes back onto the silver platter on the cart but removed the orange juice and champagne. Lifting the loaded tray off the cart, he carried it towards the suite entrance and Chloe hurried to open the door for him even as she continued her chuckling.

He was all business. He pushed the cart, still full of daily necessities, into the full-size kitchen in the next room and hid it at the far end of the counter. It only took checking three of the cabinets before he found what he was looking for. Taking two champagne flutes in hand, Lucifer sauntered back to the living room.

Chloe had situated herself on the couch and turned on the embarrassingly large TV. Flipping through the stations, she stopped on the Hallmark channel. It was not a channel she usually paid any mind to, but even flipping quickly she had recognized an episode of "Columbo." She settled and even stretched her legs out on the couch resting her feet toward the middle and her head against the veritable mountain of pillows provided. Lucifer walked across her view briefly and suddenly a mimosa was being handed to her. When was the last time she had a drink before noon?

"Oh, come now, there are vitamins in this. It's practically healthy," Lucifer said waving the glass slightly and smiling wickedly.

Chloe took the drink and took a nice long sip. It was refreshing, and she didn't have any reason not to.

"Plus, decorum dictates that we toast the happy occasion, Mrs. Morningstar."

Chloe almost spit the champagne cocktail out onto the pristine carpeting. Instead of chiding him she rolled her eyes and turned back to her program.

Lucifer took a seat by her feet and sipped his on his own glass. It wasn't long before he was questioning 'This Columbo chap' and cheering with delight at the big reveal at the end of the episode. Luckily, they were showing a marathon of episodes and the intro music played while Chloe and Lucifer bantered over who they resembled in the show.

The program amused Lucifer, but he could not help noticing his companion's reaction. There was both joy and a hint of sadness in her expression. She was enraptured in this goofy policeman's antics. He broached the subject gently.

"I don't believe I have ever seen you watch TV. Perhaps it was naïve of me to assume how you spend your free time, but this show seems to have some…significance." He pondered aloud, searching for a reaction, and hoping he had not found a sore spot.

"I used to watch this with my dad," Chloe replied, not daring to look away from the screen. She knew the hurt she felt was written plainly on her face and Lucifer made her feel vulnerable enough as it was.

"I guess it just makes me nostalgic. As a kid, it was never Saturday morning cartoons that I looked forward to. My dad would come home from a long day on the force, and we would watch Columbo together. After the episode, whatever he had seen or been through that day seemed to disappear. It made him happy, and that stupid little ritual is one of my favorite memories of him."

They sat in silence, and Lucifer chose not to mention the noiseless teardrops that streaked down her face. Memories; Lucifer made a mental note to come back to that thought later. At some point during the third episode, he rose from his seat and grabbed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of her. Returning with a fresh mimosa, he handed Chloe hers and settled back his spot at the couch's other end.

She hardly noticed the hand picking up her ankle and moving her foot onto the warm lap. She wasn't drunk, by any means, but so at peace for the first time in recent memory, that the gesture seemed small. When he moved her other foot to also sit comfortably in his lap, her head might have dipped back further into the pillows in gratification. He rubbed her feet tentatively at first, as if expecting to get yelled at. When she turned from the screen to lock eyes with him, she did not see the piercing gaze that he often wore when being overtly sensual. It was the rare expression of naivete that he only wore when trying to explain his feelings or reconcile new beliefs.

He turned his attention back to the show but Lucifer didn't stop his soothing pressure on the balls of her feet, and never even attempted to rub further than her ankles. After a moment of watching him work on her tenderly, yet absentmindedly, she felt more than just stress relief. Her nerve endings sang as shocks ran from her toes to fingertips. Chloe fought against the urge to squirm, knowing that she would never hear the end of it if he knew he was affecting her. And for some reason, she did not want to stop this for him either. Lucifer seemed to be enjoying being tender and caring for someone else. For the first time, Chloe wondered if he was ever given that chance back home.

The episode played in the background. Chloe felt muscles that she had never realized were clenched, slowly unwind, and release their pressure. After all the excitement, Chloe's eyelids drooped as if weighted and she dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer hardly noticed that the object of his ministrations was not even awake to enjoy them until a small snore emerged from the pillows around Chloe's head. Of course, she was exhausted. He was feeling quite out of sorts as well. Why else would he be relishing this completely nonsexual interaction with his now steadily snoring partner? He let go of her feet and settled back into the couch. At least he had had the foresight to stash the rest of the champagne within arm's reach. Sipping on his glass and watching TV, Lucifer had to admit he was not even bored. Content perhaps? Another episode of the show went by undisturbed.

"Lucifer," Chloe whispered from her end, shifting her legs slightly before rolling over completely. Her face barely peeked from the pillows but he could tell her eyes were not open. A few incoherent mumbles later, he heard his name again.

"Lucifer," Chloe said in a tone that he could definitively identify as raspy. Dare he say, needy? The delight that he felt swelling through him, was accompanied by an idea. Since she had rolled over, the bottoms of her feet faced up and he slowly wrapped his arm over the bend of her knees. He pulled her feet up towards his face and effectively had her trapped. Lucifer dragged his tongue with deliberate sluggishness from the soul of her feet to her toes before putting her big toe into his mouth and sucking hard.

Chloe was having the nicest dream. She was wrenched violently from whatever fantasy her subconscious was enjoying by sharp pangs of hunger, and not for food. As she stirred and blinked awake, she felt the hold on her knees just seconds before the implications from her feet.

"Ew, Lucifer! What the hell are you doing?!" This time she did squirm, twisting and trying to break the hold. He had stopped sucking on her toe, but was still blowing on her sensitive soles. Was he giggling? Only Lucifer Morningstar could make a man giggle sound maniacal and sexy. He released her and she pulled her feet close to her chest, rubbing the wet one on his pant leg first.

This enigma of a man, was chortling so hard that he almost fell off the sofa. Chloe was fighting laughter at the childishness of the scene but struggled to keep some severity in her voice.

"Lucifer, I trusted you to behave. I made it perfectly clear that no matter what transpired last night, THAT is not happening."

He looked up, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his sides. "But Detective, you were having a nice dream, weren't you?" His eyes said everything.

"I don't know…" she began, but he cut her off.

"In fact, you were calling me. Practically begging, to be honest." He loved the blush that creeped from her chest to her cheeks. He admired that she didn't divert her gaze either, defiantly keeping a locked stare.

"Try that again, and I'll stick my foot so far up somewhere else that you can still taste it." Chloe wasn't backing down, no matter how much of a compromising situation her little sleep talking might have put her in.

Thankfully she was saved, by a curt knock at the door. She practically sprinted to the entrance, but as she threw it open the elevator was already headed back down. A new tray had been set on the floor. She wasn't particularly hungry yet but the bottle of bourbon on the tray with a fresh ice bucket might help this awkward moment. Or at least distract Lucifer from his relentless mocking.

She lifted the oversized platter, which was even heavier than she had calculated, and walked carefully to the kitchen. Lucifer had composed himself and followed close behind. The instant that the tray was safely down, he reached over her shoulder and grabbed the decanter of bourbon. Unfortunately for her, this required his body to be flush against hers and she froze for a moment.

Lucifer was oblivious to the affect his proximity seemed to have on Chloe. He was inspecting the label of the bottle and it took mere seconds for him to coo his approval before turning from her to grab a rocks glass from the cabinet. Chloe let out the breath she hadn't intentionally been holding. She busied herself by taking the lids off the plates that had been arranged. Luckily, whoever was orchestrating this little game had considered their late breakfast and sent a simple snack. Ok, maybe 'simple' was not the right descriptor. The hummus and pate were too aromatic not to be made from scratch. There were various crackers and fresh vegetables to dip. The final dish was the most decadent charcuterie she had ever seen.

Lucifer was placated by the brown liquor which he was twirling in his glass instinctively. He watched Chloe try to decide between the cured meats and pickled goods. Seeing a cheese that he recognized as one of his favorites, he picked up a small chunk. Before she could protest, he popped it between Chloe's open lips.

"Orgasmic, isn't it?" He said before grabbing his own bite. Her pupils shrunk in response, but she refused to dignify that with an answer.

Taking her plate to the living room, her curiosity got the better of her. While she nibbled, her attention turned back to pictures that lay on top of the cards and paperwork. Something was off; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Chloe examined each photo in the stack, twice. It didn't escape her that there wasn't a single shot of them kissing. At least not a real kiss. That wasn't what was bugging her.

There was no one else in them. Perhaps the chapel had a photographer on staff, but it seemed like the quality and number of photographs was beyond what would be offered by a late-night quickie marriage package. She turned back to the official document that provided legal evidence to her marriage to Lucifer Morningstar. Skimming past the signatures of the officiant, herself, and her supposed husband, Chloe zeroed in on the one other name. On both the print and signature line for their witness was a single, highly embellished letter "Z."

"Well that is highly illegal. There is no way that Z is a full legal name." Chloe's inquisitive nature was beginning to kick in. She spread the pictures and documents out as if she were assembling an evidence board for an investigation. Lucifer recognized when a puzzle consumed his impish sleuthing partner, plus he had yet to shower. Not wanting to be any less than his best on this forced holiday, he decided he would use the excuse to check out a theory of his own.

"Uh, Detective? I think a shower might help me clear my head. I would hate for you to get the improper implication of my hygiene and general tidiness under these taxing circumstances…" Lucifer waited for an acknowledgement but Chloe merely waved inattentively as she poured over the minimal resources at their disposal.

Lucifer gathered the things needed to make him as mouthwatering as he had been told, many times, that he was. It was a small point of pride that it took far fewer products and time than many expected. It wasn't his fault that he was born pretty.

Lucifer mechanically went through the motions. Even shaving was second nature and could be done with little presence of mind. He was too preoccupied by his theory. It was impossible. And yet, for his family, that was exactly what he would expect. Naturally, it had been Chloe that had pieced it together. She just didn't know it, and would never believe him anyway.

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled off in a daze. He put on the slacks that he had been wearing earlier, noting again how they seemed to be tailored for his statuesque physique. Someone had put a lot of time and effort into this deception. That someone must have known so many things about them. They must have had access to personal information that he had never shared with a soul. Lucifer stood tall and looked at his reflection in the cloudy bathroom mirror. With a tone of authority, he called out in the empty room.

"Zachriel, show yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

"Zachriel, show yourself."

Instantly, there was a second face in the mirror. Lucifer knew that the blurry quality had nothing to do with the steam still clinging to the mirror's edges. The face almost seemed fluid; the features never clearly defining, just melting into new features. Lucifer turned to face his brother.

"It is you. No one has seen or heard from you in over a thousand years, older brother." Lucifer said doubtfully. Was this real, after all this time? He pressed on.

"The Angels assumed that you had gotten bored with Father's playthings. There have been no mentions of you, no prayers, no scriptures written…"

"There have been no sightings that were remembered." The anonymous head answered. "One of the perks of being the angel of memory little brother, is that you can simply remove yourself from any story that you do not want a part of. But I have always been here." The features stopped vibrating and slowly focused into a face that Lucifer thought he would never lay eyes on again.

"Brother." The men embraced firmly. Lucifer pulled back to arm's length to study the man he had been told was long lost.

"Where have you been? How have you been hiding? Why?" There were too many questions and not enough time. Zachriel tussled his hair lightly before answering.

"As humans grew in numbers and ability, I found that I was becoming more powerful. Think of all the memories in Father's little Petri dish. I store them, direct them, and change them when necessary. It is exhausting work, but never dull. Mankind is capable of the most vivid experiences. I believe their short life span gives them a vibrant hue that our invincibility denies us."

Every word Zachriel spoke was passionate and resolute. Lucifer got the distinct impression that his brother had not spoken freely with anyone about his purpose for a long time. It must be a terribly lonely life.

"But why are you in hiding? Why not move freely amongst your family at least?" Lucifer pushed on.

Zachriel's face darkened immediately. "I thought you would understand, if any of them could, it would be you. The thing about memory is that it is not always a pleasant thing. If the humans knew of me, they would hate me. Maybe even more than they hate you."

Lucifer couldn't stop a sharp bark of laughter. "Humans could not possibly think you worse than the King of Hell. I'm the prince of pain for Father's sake."

"Think Luci, you have been among them long enough to see how they are. They are so fragile… I have watched as good people have struggled so hard to hold on to a memory of a parent or offspring that they've lost. The desperation to retain the feel of a lover's kiss, or child's smile. What would they think if they knew I had stolen that happiness? If they had someone to blame for the cruelty of Alzheimer's or Dementia?" Zachriel was getting more fervent in his speech, while Lucifer was left truly speechless.

"You have no idea what these creatures are willing do to themselves to forget a bad memory. They will hurt themselves and others to mute their own haunting minds. You think what you do is bad, Luci? You punish, while I torture. I don't want to, it was never what I asked for. But I cannot restore every beautiful moment, or cut out the nightmares from someone's past like a cancer. They are part of a story that is not always mine to write. Don't you see brother?"

Lucifer embraced Zachriel again while the man trembled in his arms. It appeared Father had given them all assignments not to their liking. His brother was feeling all this guilt, the weight of the world, and for what? None of them knew the end game, if there was one. His thoughts were interrupted, by a knock on the door.

"Lucifer? Are you talking to yourself?" Chloe called out from the other side.

"Just readying myself for you, my dear. Unless you wanted to join me Detective?" Lucifer yelled in response. He counted on her usual disregard, but a part of him wished that she would give in this once. Then she would see the truth.

"Not happening," was her laughed retort. "But hurry up princess, I've got something to show you."

He waited until heard her footfall retreat into the living room before turning back to the grown man still clinging to him.

"Zachriel," he started cautiously. "What does Detective Decker have to do with this? What have you done to us?"

"It's a test Luci…" Zachriel began.

"Did Father send you?" Lucifer could not hide the fear in his voice. Was he being tested once again?

"No, I did this on my own. I have seen your memories and hers. You are building up to something. But Lucifer, there are tough times ahead. If Chloe Decker means that much to you, then you need to admit it. If she is something that you can get out of your system, then do so. For her sake and your own. I have set up everything. Even took care of that whole silly marriage issue. You have her alone and all other roadblocks have been removed. If you fail to elicit some feeling from her now, I believe it is safe to say that you never will."

The look Zachriel was giving him was desperate for approval. It was all too much to take in. Though it was obvious that his brother's intentions were good, Lucifer worried that Zachriel had been on his own for too long. This was ludicrous. He wouldn't let his relationship with the Detective become some heavenly lab experiment.

"Thank you for your help, Zachriel. But it is time to release us. Come back with me. See our mother and Amenadiel. This has been a fun little trial, but Chloe is not my wife or my plaything. When I win her over, I want it to be of her own free will." Lucifer stepped back from his brother and leaned down to look him squarely in the eye. Zachriel started to shake his head as he replied.

"I have always loved you brother, though I'm sure you thought I abandoned you, like the rest. A war is coming. You will need allies, not distractions. If she chooses you on Monday morning, I'll return these memories to you." Zachriel's face shook faster, blurring his features once again.

Lucifer felt the meaning sink in too late. His brother leaned in a placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he was alone.

He must have lost track of time. Where was he in his shower routine again? He must be more tired than he had previously thought. How long had he been standing here zoned out? Lucifer hurriedly brushed his teeth and went out to rejoin the Detective.

Chloe looked up from her pile of pictures and notes scribbled on envelopes. Lucifer was walking towards her with a glassy expression and no shirt. It didn't matter how many times she saw him like that, she was never going to get used to it. He was close enough now that she could watch as a single drop of water fell from his hair and danced over his collarbone. Her eyes were powerless to keep from following the trail over hard muscle and a dusting of hair right before it disappeared into the narrow waistline of his pants. When she glanced back up, Lucifer was watching her with a mixture of amusement and lust. She had been caught.

"Lucifer, where is your shirt?"

"I must have forgotten it," was all he could say.


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's note: Thank you for the great reviews! They mean the world to me.*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lucifer, where is your shirt?"

"I must have forgotten it," was all he could say.

Chloe just shook her head, in disbelief but also to clear her mind of the train of thoughts that threatened to distract her.

"I guess I should just be glad that you didn't forget your pants. Now come here, I've found something odd." She turned back to the layout of photos. Lucifer walked behind her chair and leaned over her.

"I was trying to recreate a timeline. The chapel obviously was first, but afterwards we ate and continued drinking."

He saw that she had tracked their progression last night. The story seemed typical. First, a ceremony at a dingy 24-hour stop. Followed by a steak dinner at what he recognized as one of the finer restaurants on the strip. Last was a stop at The Bank, a flashy club in the Bellagio hotel. It was the last few pictures that Chloe was hunched over, scouring for every detail.

Initially, her focus had been distracted by the positions she and Lucifer had been in. She was sitting in his lap in one, laughing so hard at something he had said that she was leaned backwards and his broad hand looked like the only thing keeping her upright. In another, they were sitting next to each other but her legs were crossed and laying casually over one of his knees. It looked so easy. How had she ever felt that comfortable? And why wasn't she surprised when she imagined the scenario, that she did feel safe with him? Then she had noticed the other person in the photos.

Lucifer was still stuck on the look of familiarity they both had. He had made her laugh. He had made her happy. A wave of possessiveness swept through him. The feeling was foreign, and not pleasant. It made him feel weak. To ignore that, he switched his focus to the picture's background, specifically on the pretentiously large mirrors in the club. The picture taker could be seen in the reflections. While the flash from the camera covered most of his face, the part that should have been visible was demonstrably obscured. Funny, considering the reflections of objects even at the farthest edge of the shutter could be made out clearly. It prickled a thought, but he struggled to materialize it. It was like a memory of a dream that faded the more he tried to focus on it.

"Who is that?" Chloe asked. In his eagerness to see the details closer, he found himself behind her and leaning over her shoulder. Focus Lucifer. With his skin still warm from the shower, he was even more aware of the cool material of her shirt rubbing his bare chest.

"I have no idea," he managed to say while trying not to break the moment. Lucifer always wanted Chloe, that was nothing new. But for some reason, he felt a need that was stronger than usual. It wasn't merely physical, he had to make Chloe trust him. It was important. Paramount even.

Unbeknownst to him, Chloe was vividly aware of their proximity. She had been running over theories in her mind for almost an hour, yet suddenly her mental priorities were elsewhere. Like what his skin would taste like, or if he was wearing anything under those pants. Pull yourself together Decker.

"I need a drink," Chloe announced. She needed some air, and maybe a cold shower. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't calculated his delayed reaction to her hasty exit. When she stood to escape to the kitchen, she found that she was trapped between the table and his half naked body. The chairs hedging her in on either side made her predicament unavoidable.

"Why Detective, why are you in such a rush? We have evidence to dissect, a conundrum to solve, and a guilty party to implicate. It isn't like you to run from a problem." As he spoke he took a half step toward her and she felt the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the table behind her. Almost instinctually, Chloe raised her hands to his chest. Her intent had been to push him away but she found her fingertips paralyzed upon contact.

"I told you that I didn't want this." Chloe spoke softly, locking her headstrong gaze with one of steel.

"You want this. You just can't admit it to yourself." Lucifer closed the minuscule gap between them, fitting one of his legs between hers. She could feel the heat seeping off him. His words caressed her neck. She didn't want this, did she?

"My desires have never been a mystery to you Detective. And you wanted to kiss me before any of this even happened," he whispered into her ear. His tone was soft, but uncompromising. His stubble was scratchy on her chin, but it felt like electric shocks running down to her toes. His hot breath tickled her ear and she bit her lip to stifle a groan.

"When you kiss me, and you will, it will be of your own doing. It will be your choice Chloe. And it will be worth it…"


	10. Chapter 10

Just like that, he had pushed away from her and was heading to the kitchen. Chloe stood, shell-shocked, watching his naked back disappear around the corner. She had forgotten how horrendous his scars were. This would be so much easier if he was the one dimensional, play boy persona that he pretended. But seeing those scars brought up so many other memories of Lucifer. He was more complex, and he was vulnerable at times. If she let herself think of Lucifer like that, what little fight she had left would dissipate.

While Chloe was lost in thought, Lucifer was making another drink and frantically trying to regain his composure. He felt childish, like a teenager desperate for a snog. He poured a glass for her and turned to the panel of buttons and switches mounted to the wall. The sound system was state of the art but it took him no time at all to find the playlist that fit his mood. Miguel crooned softly in the background as he left the kitchen with their drinks in hand.

Chloe was still standing by the table, deep in thought. He tried to ignore how beautiful she looked, or how much his nerves seemed to jump to attention as he walked closer. Wordlessly handing her the second glass, he stalked away to the living room. She followed him, unsure what exactly she wanted from this moment, but knowing that she wanted to be near him.

As they settled on their opposite sides of the couch once more, Chloe recognized the background music. It was sweet and tortured, just like the man sitting next to her. She was working up the courage to break the easy silence when Lucifer spoke first.

"Mind Control," he stated matter of fact, a hint of his typical debonair attitude seeping into the single phrase.

"What?" Chloe answered, blindsided by this detour in conversation.

"That is my working theory on how I was forced into becoming Mr. Decker." His eyes glittered with snark as he spoke. Chloe found herself laughing so deep that her body shook. It reminded Lucifer of the picture of them the previous night. Her hair hung loose and shook around her smiling face as she leaned back to laugh.

"Hypnotism?" She managed to eke out as her laughter subsided. "Maybe I can get you to bark like a dog later…" It was a relief to be back into their usual banter. Chloe had to admit it was unsettling how quickly they could go from serious tension to gentle teasing. Lucifer snorted.

"Oh Detective, I never bark but I do bite." Was his light response. He leaned back into the sofa's cushions and she had to admit he looked far more like a predatory feline than a dog. His muscles rippled under his bare skin and there was no doubt that if necessary he could pounce at a moment's notice.

"Oh, I've figured it out: Aliens." Chloe offered, steering back to the amusing conversation.

"Don't be absurd, if my Father had more interesting play things in this universe, I assure you I would have found them." Chloe giggled at the incredulous look on his face at her suggestion.

"I think we were drugged." Chloe stated in a slightly more solemn tone.

"With what, elephant tranquilizers? I am not easily chemically altered..." Lucifer said with the same staunchness he used when explaining his divine background.

"It makes the most sense," She began. "Maybe a new variation of roofie." A brief silence settled while they both adjusted to the explanation.

"Well, there is no one I would rather be roofied with." Lucifer said. His voice was nonchalant but Chloe suspected it was an act.

"First thing when we get back, I'm telling the Brittanys," She said with a playful smile.

"You wound me Detective. Here I am being the paramount of virtue with my own wife, and you intend to impugn my reputation. I expect you to speak nothing except praises about my prowess when we return, I do have an image to uphold." To solidify his horror, he lifted his forearm to cover his eyes. In overdramatic fashion, he faked fainting with his arm covering his face. Chloe smiled at his childishness and waited for his little scene to end.

It was just a minute or two before she realized that his breath had become steady. Did he really sleep? It seemed too…normal for him but she shook off that thought as crazy. In fairness, she had gotten a chance to rest earlier that day. Taking extra care not to wake him, Chloe went to fix herself another drink. When she returned, he was still in the same position and his chest moved rhythmically.

Chloe Decker sipped her drink while her eyes drank in her partner. He was so less confusing like this: quiet. She could finally look at him without facing his little quips. More than that, she could think straight, without his innuendos clouding her thought process. She knew she felt something for him, maybe giving in the tiniest bit wouldn't hurt.

Their light lunch combined with the smooth bourbon left her feeling bold. She downed the last sip and placed the glass quietly on the carpet. Sinking to her knees on the floor, she crawled tentatively the few feet to where he lay. Chloe's hand shook as she reached toward his face. Her fingers stroked his cheek and she again felt the stubble that had made her entire body break out in goosebumps earlier. Next, she started at the base of his necks. She drew her fingers down his chest. He was soft and so warm.

Lucifer was in agony. Is this what patience got you? It was the most intense torture he had ever experienced, and he was the expert. He struggled to keep his breath from catching and notifying his punisher of his consciousness. Fingertips fluttering over his bare chest with a lightness that contrasted the effect it has having on him. Chloe stopped a few times, to check on whether she was waking him, but he would be damned if he was going to be the one to stop this. When she brushed over his hardened nipple his mind went completely blank. If this kept up much longer, she was going to notice that she had woken something up, no matter how long he feigned sleep. The slacks grew tighter and he fought the urge to writhe to relieve the pressure.

He thought he was so smart. Chloe had caught him peek one eye open when she had explored his nipple. Once she had realized that he was awake, she figured it was her turn to tease him for once. It made her feel heady with power. His muscles were tense with the concentration to keep still. It made her bolder still. She really did affect him. In fact, if she read the signs his body was giving off, he was a powerless under her touch. It sparked an idea. Let's see how convincing he was at sleeping after this.

Lucifer felt her hair first. The ends tickled everything they touched. Next her breath was hot on his skin. He was sure that he flinched but she didn't seem to notice, thank Father. Chloe stuck out her tongue and ran it slowly down a section of his ribs. When she got to his side, she pressed her whole mouth to him in a wet kiss and sucked lightly. Lucifer drew blood biting the inside of his cheek to keep the animalistic growl from escaping. Another new sensation for the newly vulnerable immortal.

It was too much, he had moved to biting his arm as Chloe's kisses had travelled down his side and she nipped at the top of his hip bone. He wasn't known for his self-control to begin with, and this amount of restraint had better qualify him for sainthood. She noticed him shift slightly and saw a flash of teeth as they sunk into his arm. Lucifer's restraint touched Chloe. He had truly meant it when he promised that he would wait for her move. The trust she had for him grew even more. She respected him, she realized with a start. And she wanted him.


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's note: So sorry that this chapter took so long. It is extra long to make up for the delay. After many rewrites, I just can't make this rated T anymore. I've changed the rating for obvious reasons and future chapters. Thank you so much and happy reading!***

Before Chloe could make the next move that this little game had inspired, they were interrupted. A loud knock came at the door. Lucifer and Chloe stayed motionless, Chloe's lips laying just a breath away from his chilled skin. The knock came again, and she pushed herself back and up. She steadied her breath for a moment before walking around the couch and out of the room. Only then did Lucifer let a low, sustained moan escape between his clenched teeth. Whoever was at the door had just reserved their own special room in Hell. He might consider returning himself briefly just to do the honors of that unfortunate soul's torture.

Chloe opened the door to see an impeccably groomed maître d.

"What?" she snapped, turning beet red as if the poor man had any concept of the disruption he'd caused. As well pressed as his appearance was, his salt and pepper hair hung over his face and every time she started to look at it closer, her mind suddenly was unconsciously drawn to another aspect of the room.

"Dinner is served," the man said with what sounded like a hint of sternness.

He pushed past her with another bursting cart of dishes. Positioning it in the dining room, he began to set the table. There were even two long stem candlesticks that he placed in the middle and lit. As pretty as the setup was, Chloe could not hide her aggravation. Why was she so upset? Wasn't she just toying with Lucifer anyways? It wouldn't mean anything, so it should not upset her that something meaningless was interrupted.

"Bon Appetit" was all she heard as the waiter was already half way to the door. The dishes on the table were still sporting their silver covers. She lifted one with only a sliver of curiosity, her focus still occupied by the figure on the couch. Then the heavenly smell of steak hit her nose. The cut was huge and from the juice condensing on the top, she could tell it was cooked on the rare side. The scent must have permeated to the next room. Without even hearing him get up, Lucifer appeared in the corner of her eye.

"Enjoy your nap?" she couldn't help but quip. Lucifer attempted and failed an innocent smile but was mollified by the fact that Chloe's face was beaming with mischief.

"I'm feeling quite relaxed," was his response. "In fact, I may have to take naps more often." As he spoke, he moved to the plate set across from her. Lifting the lid, he was hit with a second wave of savory smells and his stomach audibly grumbled.

As they both settled in to dinner, Chloe tried not to let her mind wander. Her fingers still sparked with the memory of how good it felt to let go, to take what she wanted for once. It didn't help that Lucifer, deliberately or not, had opted not to put a shirt on, even for their orchestrated romantic dinner. Chloe's saving grace was that she really was starving and the steak was cooked to perfection. They ate in silence.

Lucifer had to admit that the food was quite suitable. The brussel sprouts were flecked in fatty bacon pieces and the potatoes melted in his mouth with the amount of heavy cream and cheese enveloped in them. Rolling each bite in his mouth allowed him the extra time to think about what had just happened. He had backed up, given Chloe the space and power of decision that he knew somehow that she needed. While it had been… trying, not to just take what he desired and damn the consequences, he felt good. He and Doctor Linda had already dissected his reaction to altruism, but it still surprised him. How could he not feel invincible? Lucifer Morningstar was having a decadent meal with Chloe Decker, his wife, and she desired him.

The meal stretched into long, lazy minutes. Chloe realized that this was the longest she had ever been in a room with Lucifer without his rambling. He was funny, and undoubtedly charming. Yet, this capacity for silence hinted once again at the more complex nature of her partner, He was a puzzle, one that she never grew tired of. At one point, Lucifer had left his half-eaten plate and disappeared. Returning with stemless wineglasses, he stooped to retrieve the bottle of red wine that had gone unnoticed by Chloe on the cart. Surprisingly, he placed an appropriate sized glass in front of her. He poured his own on his way back to his seat. The motion was fluid and somehow sexy to her. She must be officially losing it. Could she blame Stockholm Syndrome if it had been less than a day?

The food and time had completely erased the effects of the bourbon she had sipped earlier. Confidently, she tasted the wine. As she had expected, not only was the choice bold and well rounded, but it also complimented the dinner exquisitely. It still rankled her to no end that someone had manipulated them. However; just the tiniest part of her was enjoying a lavish dinner, and no doubt expensive bottle of wine, without any worry or consequence. Is this what life with Lucifer could be like? She had never been a materialistic person, but having the freedom to treat yourself was proving quite satisfying.

Chloe had been silent the entire meal. The only noise was the occasion sigh that slipped from her lips. Lucifer was unsure whether those were inspired by the food, the wine, or his company. Whatever the reason, they were so sweet that his body hummed in anticipation between each one. He was getting full, and the vintage they had been provided was well known to him. He had a case flown in for his private selection. Momentarily he was distracted by the thought, but movement across the table forced coherent thought to fly from his mind.

This time it was Chloe who got up. She placed the lid over her almost empty plate and returned it to the cart. He watched with rabid attention as she rounded the table toward him. His utensils had been discarded minutes prior. She stopped behind his chair and he could hear her heavy breath as she leaned over him. Placing his lid over his plate, she took it to the cart and then returned to his side. Letting her call the shots had worked thus far. Lucifer let his gaze turn up to her.

Chloe had her glass of wine in one hand but stood frozen with the other hand outstretched. Absently, his right hand found his own glass and he clutched it for sanity. He placed his left hand in her waiting fingers and was pleased when she turned and tugged him behind her. Her trail turned away from the waiting bedroom, to his disappointment. Instead she led them both back to the couch. Turning to face him, Chloe relieved him of his glass and put them both down on the coffee table within reach.

Chloe was getting what she wanted. It was just a weekend. They could deal with the fallout after their Monday morning meeting at the courthouse. No amount of chemistry was keeping her from rectifying this ridiculous marriage, but she had shown restraint for long enough. She and Lucifer had started down this path long before they had been whisked away. If she let this keep her from going after him, wasn't that a different form of manipulation?

Her hands trembled as she raised them to press to his bare chest. They locked eyes the smallest second before her hands became strong and she pushed.

Lucifer laughed as his Detective shoved him backwards, to fall into a sitting position on the couch. He kept as still as possible, willing himself and the universe not to break this moment again. Chloe raised one knee and slid it to the outside of his leg. Her other knee followed so that she was straddling his lap, her face so close to his.

"Chloe," Lucifer said slowly, unable to put into words the tornado of feelings and instincts raging inside him.

"Shut up Lucifer."

With that, Chloe pressed her lips to his. His lips were soft and inviting. Why had she waited this long to do this? They sat like statues for a moment. The kiss was decadent, but she pulled her lips back so they barely touched his. Her pulse raced. She realized he was holding back, maybe expecting her to regret her rash decision. Little did he know how many times this moment had haunted her dreams. Crushing her lips to his, she put all the passion and reserve she had been saving into their motion. She rocked in his lap, pressing her hips tightly against his. When he still didn't react, Chloe sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit it gently.

That was enough. Lucifer had demonstrated enough restraint for a thousand lifetimes. He had been terrified to scare her off, but it was blatant that she wanted this. He growled into her mouth and quickly circled his arms behind her back. Pulling her body flush to his, his mouth devoured hers, but she matched his pace. Her hands had travelled up to cup his face. Chloe's grip was iron, keeping his mouth welded to hers as her tongue flicked playfully against his own. His jaw ached with the strong movements and he relished the sensation.

Chloe couldn't get enough. Lucifer was addicting and her mind screamed for more. Her mouth travelled from his rough cheek to the vulnerable flesh of his neck. She kissed, sucked, and nipped her way to his collarbone. He was holding her with arms that felt warm and safe. His hands were drawing tiny delicate circles on her back that was only feeding the fire she felt. Chloe licked his defined shoulder muscle and he let out another of those predatory growls that she was quickly growing to love. She decided to see how much she could push him before he pushed back again. Their little give-and-take had always been an aspect of their relationship that thrilled her. Hopefully, this wasn't all the fight he had. She nipped at his chest and was rewarded verbally but he hadn't even tried to get her shirt off yet. Where was the Lucifer she had been promised in countless jokes and innuendos? With obvious intent, she began to trail her kisses lower. Suddenly, her world was turning.

Lucifer gripped his sleuthing siren around the waist and flipped her onto her back. He would stop at a moment's notice, but it was beginning to sink in that she didn't want this to end. Now he was on top of her, and her nails were teasing his back, not painful but driving him insane. His mouth couldn't get enough of her, trailing from her lips to the sensitive skin behind her ear. Sucking one lobe in his mouth, he hit gold.

"Lucifer," Chloe purred in his ear. It was the same needy way she had said his name while dreaming. Is this what she had dreamed about? This was a game he could toil with for eternities and never tire of. What else could he do to make her say his name like that? Switching to her other ear had an equal reaction. Even more, her body snaked under his, pressing tightly and wrapping one leg around his waist. For the first time in his very long life, he worried that he might not keep up with the wicked vixen in his arms.

Chloe needed to feel more. She arched against him wantonly, and entangled herself with him. It was like being electrocuted. Every fiber in her being was sending off fireworks. His knee was between her legs, and he propped his weight on his arms to grind that leg into her. Her head lolled back, and Lucifer jumped at the opportunity to ravage her neck. In her haze, Chloe felt fingertips brush the bare strip of skin where her shirt had ridden up. He traced the line of her jeans with maddening slowness. Her skin was slightly wet with sweat as his fingers travelled up, dragging her shirt with them and exposing her stomach to the cool air.

Lucifer couldn't remember the last time he wanted something this much; the last time he was this happy. This was more than sex, or would be once they got there. But he was having such a remarkable time just kissing and touching her. It was like he was getting drunk off her reactions. He knew he was hard, and repositioned to grind into her as his fingers brushed the bottom of the bra he was about to obliterate. She had gasped at his childish dry humping but her hips had responded in kind. Chloe was laughing and kissing him and dragging her nails through his hair. It did not get any better than this, except it was going to…and soon.

Lucifer barely registered the persistent ringing sound in the background. Chloe's shirt was shoved up around her shoulders and the crown of her breasts peeked from her bra. He licked her slowly from the center of her chest bone and along the line of fabric that was keeping him from her naked breasts. Chloe's head rolled to the side. If Lucifer wanted to be this deliberate and giving, she was not going to argue. When her eyes refocused slightly she realized the TV screen was flashing. In her mental fog, she had heard ringing, but just assumed that it was another surprise side-effect Lucifer had on her. A persistent blue phone with the words 'Decker House' underneath clicked with the sound she had ignored. She was getting a phone call, from home.

She willed her brain to work. What if it was Trixie? The inner battle was brief but intense. This felt so right, but she had to stop it. Trembling hands reached to grab Lucifer's shoulders and unlatch his sinfully skilled mouth from her tingling skin.

"Lucifer. Lucifer, it's Trixie." She said with a voice that sounded hoarse even to her own ears.

"Your offspring can wait," he replied in a hungry tone. His head dipped to resume her torture but her arms locked, keeping him at bay, and he was forced to meet her eyes.

"I know, but it might be an emergency." Lucifer saw the struggle she was having play out in her look. She really wanted this too. Lucifer had always been confident, but her look of wild desperation now felt overwhelming. Humbling maybe? How could he deny her anything after what he had just experienced? Chloe Decker's spell over him was as strong as ever. Plus, no matter how her body sung in response to his touch, he wasn't delusional. Chloe's daughter would always come first. The realization of how badly he wanted to be second was the new part.

Lucifer kissed the tip of her nose and rolled off her with catlike grace. Running a hand through his thoroughly displaced hair, he smiled at her. This is what Chloe enjoyed about Lucifer. He didn't always follow the rules, or even listen to her. But when she said that she needed something, or when it was clear something was important to her, he always had her back. She was still short for breath and attempted to pull her shirt down and sit up in the same motion. The blue phone had disappeared for a few seconds but had reappeared and was blinking dramatically at her.

"I have to…Lucifer, you have to go." Chloe said as she reached for the remote to hit answer. Lucifer looked down and comprehended immediately. Not only was he shirtless and sweaty, but there were faint red lines across his sides where Chloe's fingers had dug in during their little make-out session. To make matters worse, he was still hard. The dress pants highlighted his excitement nicely, but he imagined it would be excruciating to explain to either Mama Decker or Maze. He grabbed his wine glass and quickly backed toward the balcony entrance.

Just as Chloe's finger pressed the 'Answer' button, she heard Lucifer call out.

"Detective, I promise you. We will finish what we started."


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally back, I apologize for the delay. Author's note at the end. Enjoy! Oh, and SMUT (You have been warned!)**

Just as Chloe's finger pressed the 'Answer' button, she heard Lucifer call out.

"Detective, I promise you. We will finish what we started."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh no, did we interrupt something?" Her mother asked from the screen. Penelope Decker had almost hidden the suggestive tone that seeped into her question. Chloe shook her head and responded a little too sharply to be believable.

"What's wrong mom, is Trixie ok?" Her skin was still flushed and she could only imagine what her hair looked like.

"Oh no darling, everyone's fine. I promised Trixie she could call you and tell you about the animals if she went to sleep afterwards." Trixie was bouncing excitedly in the corner of the screen with what looked like at least 3 stuffed animals trapped in her tiny iron grip.

"Mama, mama, we saw the tigers and the elephants and the gorillas and a giraffe!" Trixie bounded with excitement, tightening her death grip on her new toys.

"Wow baby, and it looks like you have some new friends." Chloe replied with a knowing smile. Her mother could never resist spoiling her granddaughter when Chloe wasn't there to supervise. For some reason, that indulgence did not aggravate her the way it usually did. Maybe her mother wasn't trying to buy Trixie's affection, but just didn't know another way to express love. Honestly, maybe she had been a little overly sensitive to her police salary not being enough compared to the Penelope's Hollywood resources. Why hadn't she ever thought like this before? And what had changed that she was now recognizing these new empathies? On second thought, it was pretty obvious what had changed…

"Maze says I'm a Hippo!" Trixie's outburst over the screen brought Chloe back from her reverie. "She says I look cute but I'm fierce!" It was apparent from her elated expression that Trixie found this assessment to be the highest of compliments. Decker watched as her daughter stomped dramatically around their living room while making exaggerated grunts and snarls.

"Ok sweet pea, it is time to brush your teeth." Penelope moved back into view and attempted to wrangle the wild little creature terrorizing her new stuffed animals as if she was eating them alive. It was a brief relief to see the exhaustion in her mother's eyes. It validated her own exhaustion in a way. Her chest panged as the weight of missing them hit her. And yet, a pesky voice whispered that they would be ok. Her subconscious drifted back to exactly what the phone call had interrupted. Was there a way to have both?

Chloe smiled and blew kisses at the screen as her little monster waved frantically and they said their goodnights. As soon as the screen went black the silence of the room was oppressive. She wanted Lucifer back, saying something absurd and making her laugh. She wanted to not think about, or over think, whatever was going on. Where was he to kiss away all of this bullshit?

It was like flood gates opening. Now that she had admitted to herself how he made her feel, there was no going back. It felt empowering and overwhelming. Her earlier confidence had deflated like a withering balloon. Unable to convince herself to seek him out, Chloe took her glass of wine for a refill.

The vivid nightlife dimly lit the kitchen. She found the wine bottle but relished a moment in the dark. What if they missed this chance too? Chloe felt drawn to Lucifer, like a force of nature was at play. It was magnetic, or like gravity. And yet, they never got to collide. Something always came between them.

She slowly poured herself a healthy glass of the rich, bitter wine as her head swirled with too many dissenting thoughts. Her hand shook slightly as she raised her glass to dry lips. The liquid hit her tongue but she tasted nothing. It was too much, getting worked up like this and not finding any release. One more sip for bravery, and Chloe turned to finish this, one way or another.

Lucifer stood right before her. She hadn't even heard him sneak in from the balcony. In the waning light, for a brief second, she thought his eyes had flashed red. Almost instinctually she pushed her body back against the kitchen counter but there was no escape. He took a step towards her and everything about him screamed a man possessed. He was sex personified. Her breath had caught in her throat when she had turned around and realized that he was so close. Now, she fought to form words. Even in the shadows, he saw her lips begin to move. The time for talking was over; there was nothing else for them to say.

Lucifer crushed his body to hers with force. Despite the speed, his lips were the perfect pressure as they devoured her. He was animalistic and she was loving every second. His sculpted arms had wrapped around her in a crushing grip. One arm rested on her lower back, bending her into him as if in a desperate attempt to connect as much of their bodies as possible. The other hand had snaked its way up her spine to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. Lucifer was growling hot and heavy into her mouth and Chloe did not think she had ever heard a sound so sexy.

Her hands grappled to touch all the warm flesh available to her greedy fingers. She ran her nails over the ripples of muscled terrain on his back. A quick bite to her lower lip caused her nails to sink in and the needy moan that it inspired was music to her ears. His sinful mouth broke its assault as they both panted in a momentary ceasefire.

"More," he rasped in hot breath next to her ear. Lucifer spun her around hastily and ground his hips into her to pin her even closer to the counter. She was bent slightly over it with her back now pressed to his chest. An arm on either side caged her in and his mouth latched on to the sensitive skin of her neck. Her breath was heavy and although she knew the grunts she heard were her own, they sounded foreign in their shamelessness. Everything felt so good, so natural, that it was making her feel dizzy. Her head hung as the rapid stimulation overload tried to register with her brain. Luckily, this exposed her neck fully to his wolfish mouth that had moved from sweet pecks to playful nips and bites. Shivers cascaded down her spine adding to the mounting assault on her senses. How had he gotten under her shirt?

She was still grinding back on him and reveled in the position he had her in. Simultaneously, his mouth sucked her earlobe in almost painful pleasure while his free hand under her shirt had slipped over the crown of her breast.

"Please," she panted, hoping he would understand what her rattled brain could not put into words. As if reading her mind, he took half a step back to have the space to rip her shirt up and over her head. She twisted to face him while she scrambled to unhook the clasp of the bra that was denying her the feel of flesh on flesh. The clasp finally popping free, she brushed the straps down her arms and reached for him.

Instead, Lucifer bent down, half kneeling between her legs, and was at the perfect height. There was nothing hesitant or tentative about his mouth capturing her stiff nipple. She arched instinctively, pushing her breast more decisively against his devilish lips. That tongue. It defied every experience she had ever had. She should have known he was good considering his popularity with women, but this feeling was beyond anything she could have even conceived of. And he was just getting started. He had been taking turns licking and sucking each peak. His fingers had blissfully taken up the neglected tip until she was squirming wildly and begging. His name had become the only word her mouth seemed capable of forming, but she used it to plead for more. Would she ever be able to get enough of this?

Firm hands travelled up both of her legs in prefect sync. Suddenly she was airborne. Lucifer firmly grasped her ass as he pulled her to straddle his waist. She squeaked her surprise but this position had them level and he quickly quieted her mouth with his own. His lips pressed hers so brutally that she almost missed the fact that they were moving. He had walked her out of the kitchen into the dining room. Like carrying her was the easiest thing in the world, he managed to kick the chair at the head of the table off to the side. Lucifer placed her backside gently on the broad open edge of the table. Her arms fell behind her to keep her body upright and for the first time she could see clearly the look in his eyes as he took her in.

The heat was there, as she knew it would be. There was a hint of something deeper too, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Reverence was the word that came to mind, but seemed ridiculous. Chloe drank it in as she followed Lucifer's slow, appraising gaze. He looked her up and down, and it was so visceral that she could almost feel his touch. He wanted her desperately, that much was obvious. When their eyes met, she tried to send him a look that even remotely captured how intensely she wanted this. It worked.

Lucifer kissed her senseless, again. A girl could get used to this. With him standing between her legs, Chloe suddenly noticed a new opportunity. She wormed enough distance between them to give her fingers free range to his chest. He felt like he was on fire. She stroked and explored with her hands as she took advantage of his distraction to taste more of his neck. He indulged her exploring kisses and touch until her hand tried to slip in the waist band of his pants.

"Chloe, not yet." The words were spoken through gritted teeth and she felt like the most powerful thing in the universe in that moment. She was driving him crazy, which was only fair after the months of torture he was unaware he was responsible for. He had caught her wrists in his powerful grip and gently nudged her backwards. She lay down on the table, relishing the cool temperature on her sweat glistening back.

Lucifer leaned over his Detective. This was better than he had ever dared to hope, and Chloe Decker had been a distracting dream for what seemed like eons. Maybe the mortal idea of patience had some credence after all. All that mattered now was that Lucifer Morningstar was going to do wonderful, terrible things to this beautiful creature.

Chloe watched as her partner nibbled every inch from her breasts to her bellybutton. She had grown silent with the intensity of his performance, so his next move caught her off guard. She had been trembling from his scruff on her bare stomach. Suddenly he pressed his face flush to her skin and blew a loud, wet raspberry. The stunned look on her face quickly mutated into voracious giggles.

"Just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream, pet," he said as he fought laughter as well. The distraction had been supremely successful. Deft fingers had undone the top buttons and her giggling softened instantly as he started to tug on her jeans. Chloe lifted her butt in acquiescence and her pants were off her in the blink of an eye. She fought to sit up, but Lucifer's hand fell between her breasts and nudged her back down. He stepped back, taking in the sight of Chloe Decker in just her underwear, spread for him on the table.

Not wanting anything to interrupt them, Lucifer wasted no time on getting his hands on those gorgeous legs. They were long and lean and he was eternally grateful that she couldn't see the raw need that he was sure was written all over his face. First, he kissed one kneecap. Keeping his touch as light as a feather, he ran his hands up and down her thighs. The sensation set her on fire, but he kept the grazing touch just below where she needed him. After teasing her for what seemed an eternity, his fingers ran up her hips and hooked on either side of the scrap of fabric keeping his partner from being truly exposed.

Lucifer slid her panties down with intentional sluggishness. Her eyes pleaded with him, but she never rushed him. He was going to make sure that this was a night she would never forget. Of course she wouldn't, who wouldn't remember a night with the charming devil himself? The thought pinged some hidden memory that could wait. Right now, if he didn't taste the flesh of her thigh, he might literally die.

Lucifer flashed her a look that dripped with dark and dirty promises. Yes please. Her subconscious reacted before she could keep up, her knees falling open and inviting him to use her in every way his wicked mind could conceive. Chloe tried and failed to mentally prepare herself for what she knew came next. His hot kisses trailed up her inner thigh. He nipped the patch of skin right next to where his fingers were already gently teasing. At the first brush of his fingertip between her wet lips, her head fell heavily back on the table. The ache she had been feeling was so close to being over. Hell, she'd been practically dripping for him all day. His finger dragged through the wetness of her slit and then, finally, into her in a smooth and confident stroke.

"Oh God," she murmured.

"Not quite," was the husky reply spoken against her leg. His five o'clock shadow tickled her in a way that she did not find unpleasant. His finger had found a sweet, languorous pace that was driving her wild. The first flick of his tongue had her jumping as if touched with a live wire. He shushed her soothingly, and the sound moved from his lips to her clit causing her to cry out and jostle on the table. His unoccupied arm moved to lay low on her hips, effectively pinning her to the spot. Helplessness was not something that Chloe had ever thought would turn her on, but being trapped under his body and tongue was making her impossibly more aroused. Her hands moved on their own to tangle her fingers in silky dark hair. As if the razor-sharp precipice of pleasure he was keeping her on wasn't intense enough, a second finger stretched into her slick walls and spots swam behind her eyes. That devilish tongue resumed its gentle pressure and the world began to blur.

"Lucifer, I'm going to," she panted, not sure if she was asking permission or warning him. Either way, he kept the pace with his fingers, and his tongue flattened above her sensitive nerves. It had been so long since someone had made Chloe feel this good. Hell, if she was honest, no one had ever made her feel THIS good. She was panting and squirming, and the pressure was building even more. It was a subtle twist of his wrist that hit a new spot inside Chloe that sent her screaming and toes curled into a seemingly endless orgasm.

Lucifer watched Chloe come undone. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in millennia. His movement slowed as she came hard around his fingers, but he didn't stop until her legs were shaking and she was whispering his name like a prayer. She tasted like heaven.

In her haze, she whimpered as his fingers slowly withdrew from her still pulsing center. Gradually, he stood, running comfortingly hands over shuddering thighs.

"I have been waiting so long to do that." He said with a chuckle. Chloe wasn't sure that she trusted her voice but could not pass up on the opportunity.

"If I have been depriving you, feel free to make up for lost time," was her shaky response. "Lucifer, that was..."

"Just the beginning, I hope." He was standing over her with hands outstretched to pull her upright. As soon as she was sitting up, his mouth descended on hers again. Chloe could taste herself in his kiss and she savored his mouth with her tongue as her body seemed to float back to her skin. Soon, their kissing and groping was just as feverish as before and she quickly hopped off the table to stand in front of him.

"Luci. Lucif. Lu." Every attempt at his name was cut off by another attack of his skilled lips. Fine, they didn't need words for this. Chloe broke away from another searing kiss and took a half step back. Her partner gave her control, waiting to see what she wanted. To his relief, Chloe grabbed his hand and turned to walk decisively toward the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Again, thank you for those coming back to this story. As a new writer, staying focused and editing has been a journey. Since there has been so much build up, the next chapter will be shameless smut as well. If that is not your cup of tea, feel free to pick things up at Chapter 14. As always, any thoughts, comments or questions are welcome. Happy reading!


End file.
